


Campfire

by bethagain



Series: Life With Porgs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, better not read this if you don't share my dark sense of humor, it won't end well, porgs, tw for, well um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: There's fluff... and then there's dinner.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reaction to the super-cute porg stuff getting passed around on Tumblr. You know, the whole Luke-as-a-Disney-princess-with-his-animal-friends thing.
> 
> It's all adorable and I may have even written a bit of it myself.
> 
> ....And then there's the other side of my brain.

The late afternoon sun is hovering above the waves, its light bringing out what’s left of the gold in Luke Skywalker's hair. 

It’s been a warm day, so he’s left his wool cloak behind and he’s sitting outside in shirtsleeves, the cuffs marked with tiny scars where many sparks, from many campfires, have burned through.

Ahch-To is a beautiful place, for all its starkness. But the eye does tire of green and grey and of blue water, after a while. Just as the belly gets tired, eventually, of fresh-caught fish.

Luke leans toward the fire, enjoying its warmth, studying the way the flames glow red among the embers and then fade against the afternoon sunlight, as he roasts a porg on a stick.


End file.
